Not Again
by Shimmersea
Summary: Yuna and Tidus, another Oneshot. Hopefully respectable.


"Yuna, you should not have done this," he said, shaking his head of golden hair. Her mismatch green-blue eyes watered.

"What kind of greeting is that?" she whispered, taking a step nearer to him. "I've brought you back."

"I can't stay, Yuna!" Tidus cried, grabbing his head by his hands.

"Why... Why not?" she breathed, heart pounding and tears threatening to fall. "Don't you want to stay with me?"

"Yuna, of course I do. You know that," he said, softening slightly. Yuna rushed toward him, sloshing through the water, getting her half-skirt wet. "But I can't."

"Why not?" she repeated shakily. This was NOT how it was supposed to happen! Tidus would open his arms, they would embrace, and live happily ever after, no regrets. This had to be a joke he was playing on her. She wanted it to be OVER, and for him to take her into his arms as he had done only once or twice.

"The fayth, Yuna. They are dying." He replied sadly. "They don't have the energy to keep me here." 

"Tidus, don't DO this to me!" Yuna shrieked. "This isn't funny!"

"Yuna," he whispered, dead serious, "I'm not joking. It's the truth. You have to let me go."

"I can't, Tidus! Have you forgotten all we had? Do I mean nothing to you anymore? Do you know what I've been DOING the past two years? LOOKING for YOU. And I finally find you, and this is what I get?"  
  


"Of course I remember you, Yuna," he replied, voice quiet, obviously hurt she would suggest that. "I couldn't forget you. It's the only reason the Fayth could remember me, I didn't really fade out of existence because of my memory of you... I wouldn't let it go. I tried so damn hard, just to end it, but I couldn't forget you, Yuna."

"Please, don't do this to me," she whispered. She had come here seeking her lover, and she had found him, only to loose him again? "Please, Tidus, hold me," she whispered, closing the remaining space between them. He opened his arms to invite her, and she had never been more happy to collapse into someone.

She didn't fall through him, into the salty sea water, but onto him. She clutched his warm body, desperate not to let go. He wrapped his arms around her too.

"Please don't go," she whispered. "Tidus, don't leave me again. I need you, don't go. Please don't go."

"I'm sorry Yuna. I'm sorry," he replied, stroking her hair. "I'm so sorry."

She choked and began to sob into him.

"You can't do this to me, I need you," she sobbed, tightening her hold on the fabric of his shirt. "Tidus, I need you, you can't leave me! I won't let you, I swear, I won't let go!"

"Yuna-" he trailed off.

"NO! I'm not letting go! I won't let you slip away from me again!" she shrieked, pulling him closer. "They won't take you from me, I won't let them... Tidus? Tidus!" 

Right in front of her eyes, he began to fade again.

"No, no Tidus! Please no!" she begged, as his warm flesh turned to nothing beneath her fingertips. "No Tidus, don't do it! Oh, damn Yevon and all who worship the lie... no, please, no!!"

"I'm sorry Yuna," he whispered, blue eyes sad. "I love you."

"No Tidus, please." She choked through tears, touching his face. "Please don't leave me."

"I'm sor-" Tidus began, but he disappeared before he could finished. Yuna's sobs were heard from the beach, and she collapsed unto her knees into the seawater, sand and pebbles biting her skin. Rikku raced into the water, trying to help the once-summoner up on her feet.

"NO!" Yuna screeched, wrenching her hands away. "GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!

Rikku looked hurt, and again tried to help her up.

"STOP! GO AWAY! I HATE YOU!!!" shrieked Yuna, pushing herself away from Rikku. 

"Yunie, I-" Rikku began, but was silenced as the soaked Yuna threw herself at the young Al Bhed girl.

"Oh, Rikku, he's gone... He left me again... Oh no, Rikku. Oh, Yevon..."

***

Yuna stood on the familiar abandoned dock at Luca. She whistled again, as hard as she could. Again. And again. Finally, she fell over in the exertion, wheezing slightly. She glanced at her two handy revolvers. She seized one and tossed it as far into the sea as she could reach.

"I HATE YOU!!!" she screamed to no one. She grabbed the other revolver and prepared to chuck it as well, but stopped. 

Did she mean ANYTHING to the Fayth? She had helped them so much, and she had done so many things for them... Why couldn't they give her the one thing she wanted most? 

She placed the revolver on her neck, and shouted to the absent Fayth, "GIVE HIM BACK OR I'LL KILL MYSELF!!!" 

She cocked the trigger. The Fayth ignored her request as she knew they would. What good was her life anyway? She didn't have Tidus, and she didn't have a way to bring him back. Her life was meaningless. 

She would do it. She would kill herself here and now. She gulped, then squinted her eyes, hoping it wouldn't hurt to badly... She pressed the trigger, and the shot was heard... But she didn't feel anything. She peeled her eyes open, and pressed her neck. No wound.

She closed her eyes, preparing to repeat the process. She might have imagined the shot. It was possible. So she shot again. Nothing. For a third, fourth, and fifth time. No pain. She finally screamed and tossed it too into the sea, narrowly avoiding a head of blonde hair.

It took her a minute to realize who it was. It was Tidus, his beautiful tanned face and blue eyes. He wore only a white tee-shirt and black baggy shorts. No gloves, no shoes. She raced toward him, throwing her arms around him.

"Oh Tidus, they gave you back to me!" she cried, burring her face in her neck. But once she head the hesitant sigh, she knew this was not the case. "No, don't tell me."

"I'm sorry, Yuna. I couldn't let you kill yourself," he shrugged. She noticed his hand was bleeding. She had just unknowingly emptied her gun into her lover. She squealed at the sight. 

"Why... Are you dressed like that?" she asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"The Fayth. They can't remember what I look like anymore," he confessed, glancing at his bleeding hand. "This is the last time Yuna. Promise me you'll move on."  
  


"Never. Not without you!" she begged. 

"Please don't do this to me again, Yuna." He pleaded, hand already fading. 

"Don't leave me, Tidus." She sobbed. "I love you, I won't let you go." She pressed her lips to his, hungrily, pleadingly, blisteringly. He returned the favor, and she began to loose all feeling in her feet, but she couldn't care less.

"YUNA!" Rikku yelled, racing down the dock. "YUNA, STOP!" 

Yuna ignored her cousin, her hand sneaking into his blonde hair. She pressed herself closer to what was left of his chest. Her thighs were burning, but she ignored the pain, kissing him as hard and as forcefully as she could.

"YUNA! STOP IT! DON'T DO IT!" Rikku screamed. She couldn't make it in time. She didn't know if Yuna realized it, but she was disappearing, just as Tidus was. "YUNA! PLEASE STOP!!!"

Yuna snaked her tongue into his mouth. It was her last kiss from him, she had a right to be demanding! She pressed ever closer to her disappearing love. 

_'I won't let you leave me.' _she thought. Tidus opened his eyes, and noticed Yuna was disappearing. He bolted, trying to break out of the kiss, but Yuna just leaned with him, and they both tumbled into the water. Rikku slid up to the end of the dock.

"Yunie!" She yelled. She jumped in after her cousin, swimming as far down as she could. 

She couldn't find a thing.

***

_/I love you Tidus. I'm not going to let you go, ever again._/


End file.
